<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Borrowed by rose28m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635956">Something Borrowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose28m/pseuds/rose28m'>rose28m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Modern Westeros, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose28m/pseuds/rose28m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the movie, "something borrowed".  Margaery and Daenerys have been best friend ever since they were children.  And then the unthinkable happens, and it all comes crashing down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen &amp; Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.  I'm kinda new to the Jonerys fandom.  I’ve written before but for my own purposes. This is the first story I post, so I hope you are all kind about it.  Mistakes are on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck ..what the fuck,” were the words I muttered to myself as I got into my cab. I had just left D’s place and was telling my driver about the bombshell that just blew up on me moments earlier. “Crazy”, he said in his northern accent. “Your best friend really fucked you good, huh?”. “Yes,” is all I can respond as I slowly start to replay everything of what the fuck just happen moments ago. In an instant I lost two of my best friends .. “<em>Is this all a bad dream,”</em> I think slowly in my head.This can’t actually be happening to me, life can take some unexpected turns.</p>
<p>Daenerys Targeryan, my best friend of twenty-five years, who always was there for me, had always put me ahead of, or at least coincide with, her own interests as well, had just fucked me over.I was completely blindsided by the events that had transpired just moments ago. The fact that I never saw any of it coming, is what hurt me the most.I mean my best friend for over twenty-five years, had just dropped an unexpected bombshell on me. Had I not gone to her apartment at that precise moment - who knows if she would of told me.</p>
<p>As I began to tell my story to my new best friend, the cab driver, I keep things simple not giving away to many details. I didn’t want him to loose track of the bigger picture - the picture being that my best friend or should I say my ex-best friend had just royally screwed me over. Sure I’m far from being perfect and I’ve made quite of few mistakes in the past - but I’ve never betrayed our friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Moments earlier ..</em> </b>
</p>
<p>It was about a week before my impending wedding, and I had gone over to D’s (a nickname I called her ever since we were little girls, I never could pronounce her full name as a child) to tell her that my wedding was off.My fiancé, Jon, had been the first to speak out loud and say the words - that we shouldn’t get married.I had quickly agreed because I had been having an affair with Robb, Jon’s cousin (or more like a brother, since they were close in age).It was never planned or something I’d ever imagine that I would do - I was never the cheating type, but one night - <em>one steamy night</em> .. it all changed. One thing led to another and we got caught up - next thing you know we were both laying there completely naked after having the most mind blowing sex I had ever had.I mean Jon was a very giving lover and we had some wild and crazy nights, but with Robb it was different.We connected with each other in another level, that I had never experienced that before with anyone, not even with Jon. We had only hooked up a couple of times after that particular night - but in that said night, I had become pregnant.</p>
<p>It was difficult to process everything going on and I knew I had to tell Dany, not only cause she was my best friend but also, because at the beginning of the summer, she became mildly interested in Robb.The two of them had gone on a couple of dates on my own persistence, but their short lived summer romance came to an end and shortly after that, my relationship with Robb began.I felt horrible the whole time I was with Robb, because I was cheating on Jon, and also lying to Dany.I wanted to come clean to my best friend and tell her everything. I was positive she would understand and also she would help me deal with the whole unexpected pregnancy.She always knew what to say and what to do when ever I felt overwhelmed.</p>
<p>I arrived at Dany’s apartment in the Upper side of King’s Landing.“M, what’s the matter?” she said as she opened the door.I felt a whole wave of emotions at that precise moment but most importantly I felt comfort as the words were spoken.Dany was one of those friends that was very caring and maternal.Both of us didn’t have mother’s growing up - hers died, shortly after giving birth and I was raised by my grandmother.I remembered all the times my friend had asked me this question throughout the years. She was always there to comfort and tell me. Asking me “whats the matter,” immediately following it with, “everything is going to be okay, we’ll figure it out together,” in such a soft and caring tone that made me feel that yes, everything will be okay.Dany can always make me feel better when no one else could.I knew that after I confessed everything to her - she would reassure me that things happen for a reason and that I should follow my heart and everything would fall into place.Of course she might feel a bit put off, that Robb chose me over her - but she would understand and know that we didn’t do it on purpose and sometimes the heart wants what it wants.And with Dany’s help, Jon would come to understand this as well. At least that's what I hoped.</p>
<p>As soon as I entered her apartment, she diligently started telling me that she had already gone through the wedding checklist with the wedding planner, that I had nothing to worry about and any last minute things - Loras and her were more than capable of handling it.“There is no wedding,” I quickly quip,  “we ..uh..we both … Jon and I decided to cancel the wedding,” I quietly finish. “What?, what do you mean you cancel the wedding?” she asked.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  She slowly </span>sat down and proceeded to ask who had spoken up first.“It was mutual .. but technically it was Jon who spoke first, saying that he couldn’t go through with it anymore and that he wasn’t in love with me.”I made a face as somewhat even speaking the words still in disbelief that something like this was possible.That Jon had sudden falling out of love with me - it simply was not possible, although I feel it didn’t help that in the last couple of weeks we had grown somewhat distant and he had sense my indifference towards him. Dany just sat there and slowly observed me quietly before saying, “ I can’t believe this … how do you feel? … are you ok, M?” I nod and take a deep breath before confessing that I was having an affair with Robb.Dany had somewhat on a crush on Robb in the beginning, but nothing really happen between them other than just a couple of kisses.</p>
<p>“Are you sleeping with him?” Dany asked loudly.She looked slightly upset, but I gave her a breakdown on how everything went down in full detail.How we tried to stop it many times - but there was this unexplainably pull that kept pushing us together.I mean if I was being honest with myself, I always found Robb extremely handsome — I had met Robb shortly after Jon and I were engaged.He was always extremely busy and we always kept missing meeting each other, when he would come up to Kings Landing from Winterfell to visit Jon.I then proceeded to tell Dany that I was pregnant with Robb’s baby and we planned on getting married.We talked further answering all the other questions she had.I thanked her for being understanding and not being upset with me.I felt relieved that she didn’t hate me and thankful that I didn’t ruin our friendship, she was still my best friend.“I don’t hate you,” Dany said, and gave me a hug. “I don’t know if Jon will take it as well though, its Robb - their like brothers.I hope he sees that it was not something you both conspired on and try to hurt him.It just happened.”</p>
<p>And just as I was about to ask, if she would still be my maid of honor - I noticed a distinct object on her coffee table.It was a Rolex, but more importantly it was a vintage Rolex - that I had gifted to Jon on his birthday.“Why do you have Jon’s watch?” I asked.She turned to look at it and remained silently before responding it was <em>her</em> watch, that she happens to have one that just looks like Jons.I stood quiet knowing that was a blatantly lie and not plausible.I spend months researching and looking for that specific watch, there was simply no replica, it was one of a kind.I even had the band replaced to keep it original.I knew that one cannot simply order it online. At that moment I knew that my best friend for the first time was lying to me. Dany had many qualities and one of those were she cannot tell a lie.  She would profusely sweat and start turning pale. I quickly grabbed the watch from the table to flip it over. I then read the inscription out loud that I had the jewelry write on it, “I love you - M”.</p>
<p>I just stared at her waiting for her to say something, but she just stared at me without saying one word.<span class="Apple-converted-space">“Daenerys Targeryan,” I yelled at her, as I begin to slowly look around, and take in my surroundings. Jon has to be somewhere in the apartment, hiding.As I take a harder look around the apartment, I see her bedroom door is open and the bed is messy, her bathroom door is open as well, with steam coming out as if someone had just taken a shower. There were two mugs on the coffee table. I glanced over to look at Dany and then I see, she’s just in a robe, her hair is damp, and she has several red marks on her neck.I quickly move in a flash and go inside the bathroom, I find nothing.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  I </span>then make my way towards the closet.Dany gets in front of me and tries to blocks me, saying “M, don’t“. I looked at her and yelled "Move! I know he’s inside the closet”.She slowly moves and I make my way to open the closet.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  Sure enough c</span>rouching in the corner is Jon, in nothing but striped black boxers.Another one of my gifts to him.“I can’t believe this, you liar, you lied to me,” I shouted at him.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  He stands up, walks out of the closet and begins to get dressed while saying </span>“Your being such a hypocrite right now, you got some nerve calling me a liar,” as he finishes button up his shirt he says, “Fuck you, Margeary.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I tried to control my emotions that were trying to get the best of me, hoping I was in some twilight zone. “You told me there was no one else, and not only is there someone else, but that someone else happens to be my best friend!” I didn’t know who to confront first, feeling betrayed by the two people that I trusted the most. A small part of me hoped, that Jon would at least say that this isn’t what it looks like, that he was not fucking my best friend.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  But he j</span>ust looked at me and said, “Isn’t all this a bit hypocritical coming from you, seeing that not only did you cheat on me, but you cheated on me with Robb!! Robb of all people! And your pregnant!!! Pregnant!! I guess I should congratulate you, I hope you and Robb are happy together, you both deserve each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>I slowly turn around trying to not burst into tears, I was not going to give them the satisfaction of crying like a baby, I would do that in the car. “I hate you both,” I say.I then look at Dany and say, “You are dead to me, I never want to see you again” and walk out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Margeary continues to go through the emotions of what just took place. A continuation of chapter one.  She goes and tries to find some consolation in Robb.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you some much for the response.  I have the first ten chapters draftet out already so I will update in a timely manner.  Again all mistakes on me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I managed to make it downstairs (where I shared with Dany’s doorman the highlights of what just happened), then into the cab, who became my new best friend (As I share my unfortunate series of events that just occurred), and proceeded to make my way where Robb was staying at. I walked right in, without bother to knock since I have a key to his place.He was on the floor stretching, had probably most likely finished working out.</p>
<p>He looked up to me with an amused expression on his face. “What’s wrong now, babe?” he said.</p>
<p>I resented that he used the word <em>now, </em>like if I was always in some sort of crisis and everything was always happening to me.I had no control on what transpired earlier in the day.I began to explain the whole catastrophe leaving out no details, blow by blow.I wanted him to be upset or outraged as I was of what had occurred.But nope, no matter what I told him or how I expressed my anger of feeling betrayed, he simply nodded and then stated: “Babe, really kinda hypocritical, if you ask me? .. I mean how can you be upset when we did the same thing to them? Also, don’t you want them to be as happy as we are?”</p>
<p>I told him that, that was beside the point and, Hell No, I don’t want them to be happy!! </p>
<p>Robb just continued stretching while laughing at me.“What’s so funny?” I asked. “Nothing is funny about this whole thing! It's kinda fucked up if you ask me!”</p>
<p>“Ok well not funny, funny, but just a tad ironic, no?”</p>
<p>“There is nothing at all funny about all this, Robb! Can you please stop stretching and give me your full attention!”</p>
<p>Robb stop, but remained on the floor. “I just don’t see how your so upset about all this when we did the same thing—“</p>
<p>“Its not the same thing at all!” I stated as I sat down right beside him, hoping he would at least comfort me before I completely loose it.“Its not the same thing, because even though I cheated on Jon with you, I never did anything to Dany.”</p>
<p>“Well …” Robb continued, “Dany and I did go out on a couple of dates.Who knows where we would be now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please Robb, you went on a couple of dates with Dany.I was the one that was engaged to Jon.I mean what type of person hooks up with her best friend’s fiancé?”</p>
<p>“Marg.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You and me are those types of people. Remember? I’m family? I’m his best man. Does any of this ring a bell?”</p>
<p>I stayed quiet for a moment.He is right, Robb and Jon are cousins after all.They grew closer when he’s mother passed away and he stayed with them. They did everything together up until college where Robb stayed in Winterfell and Jon went to Kings Landing. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right, but still female friendships are more sacred. We stick together above everything else.Dany and I have been lifelong friends.She was my best friend in the world. Best friend’s don’t mess with each others ex-boyfriends or ex-fiancé. Period. Its simply and unspoken rule, you know chicks before d —“</p>
<p>“Babe” he immediately cuts me off.</p>
<p>I then began to think to myself <em>Did they hook up only this one time? Were they going to begin a relationship? Do they love each other? I mean Jon did say he wasn’t in love with me anymore. Was he in love with Dany, now?</em> </p>
<p>As he can read what is going through my mind. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tight as I quietly began to sob. He begins to run his hands down my back in a soothing way.We hold each other for awhile and then kisses me. His hands move from my hips up to my breasts. A loud moan escaped my lips, as he starts kneading my breast. We slowly began to undress each other.We move to the couch where I sit down and straddle him. I grasp his shoulders and hold him tighter as he slowly begins to thrust in me. He was mine and I was his.At that moment, I forget everything that happened earlier, it was just us. He kisses me harder, leaving me breathless as he begins to pick up speed. I felt the scratch of his beard as he begins licking, sucking, and biting my neck. I shook in his arms as he pushes me over the edge, my fingers grabbing his hair, and my sex clenching around his cock. I clung onto him as he continues to thrust in me, finding his own release as he spills inside of me. I rest my head against his, not moving for several minutes, breathing slowly trying to grasp back my bearings. He slowly lifts me up with him, as he carries me over to the bedroom and proceeds to take me to the bathroom.He sits me down in the counter, and then begins to turn on the shower.After the water reaches the perfect temperature; he carries me into the shower.After putting me down so I can stand on my own.He looks at me with nothing but tenderness in his eyes and asks me how I felt.I just look at him and reply, “I love you Robb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After our shower, we go out and grab something to eat - seeing that I am now eating for two, I find myself being hungry all the time now. </p>
<p>“What do you think I should do now?” I ask while we are waiting for our food.</p>
<p>“Theres nothing really you can do,” Robb says as he reaches over to grab the bread that is on the table.“I’m starving!” he answers in between bites.</p>
<p>I exhaled dramatically seeing the he isn’t taking this seriously as me.“The way I see it, I have two options: murder or suicide … it would pretty easy, you know?” I say, not really being serious about it. Just going for the shock and awe trying to get some sort of reaction from him. He shrugs not really taking serious account of what I just said and begins to continue chewing on the bread that he now has spread with butter.He then pointed out that I would be the prime suspect.</p>
<p>“You would end up in some sort of female corrections facility, and I don’t know if I even go that far.No granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell would end up in one of those facilities.Plus I don’t think you're made for that. You do know what goes on in those facilities, right?”</p>
<p>I pondered about it and said, “Your right, plus orange is not my color. Fine, murder is out of the question then.Which leaves me to the only other option, suicide.I will kill myself, then.They would be completely sorry about all this, if I killed myself, right?” I asked more for a shock value, I mean I in no way would consider taking my own life.I wanted Robb to take into serious account what I was saying and say he couldn’t really live without me. But again he didn’t take the bait. I mean not like Dany did back in high school. She’d promised me that she would override what ever musical selections my grandmother made and would crank up Soundgarden’s “Black Hole Sun” at my funeral.</p>
<p>“They’d be totally sorry if I killed myself,” I said to Robb. “Do you think they would come to my funeral? Would they apologize to my grandmother and my brothers?” Would they feel some type of remorse?”</p>
<p>He then looks at me and says, “Yeah, probably so.But people move on fast. Plus the only thing that you would be remembered by might be the food served after the services.I mean the food from Olenna Tyrell would be the creme of the crop, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Ok, but do you think they would feel some sort of guilt?” I asked. “I mean they would have to feel some sort of remorse seeing that I took my own life because of them. How can they move on after that? Do you think, they’ll still be together?”</p>
<p>He then without skipping a beat, reassured me that they would be fine after seeing a therapist.“You’d be suprised, how quickly one gets back up after something like that.I mean after seeing a therapist and sitting on the couch, asking themselves all sorts of scenarios of what ifs.They would slowly come to an understanding, that it wasn’t really their fault, but more so on the troubled soul who happen to take their own life.In this case that troubled soul being you.And in now way, does an act of betrayal cause a healthy person to take their own life.You are not the first person to be cheated on and won’t be the last.”</p>
<p>I knew Robb was right, remembering that when Dany and I were sophomores in high school, one of our classmates, Theon Greyjoy, shot himself in the head with his father’s revolver in his bedroom while his parents watched television downstairs. The stories varied, but we all knew that it had something to do with a fight he’d had with his girlfriend, Talisa Frey, who had dumped him for a college guy she met while visiting her brother in Kings Landing. None of us could forget the moment when a guidance counselor ushered Talisa out of speech class to give her the horrific news. We all imagined that she’d lose it altogether, after hearing her wails across the hall and end up in a mental ward somewhere.Yet within a few days, Talisa, was back in class, giving a speech on the recent stock market crash. I was in awe of Talisa’s ability to give such an exuberant speech, barely glancing at her index cards, when her ex-boyfriend was in a coffin under the frozen ground.</p>
<p>So if I was trying to destroy Dany and Jon’s bubble, perhaps suicide was not the answer. I decided it was best to continue with the only option left to continue living my perfect, charmed life.Isn’t there something written somewhere that says happiness is the best revenge?I will marry Robb, have our baby and ride off to the sunset together, never looking back once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night I decided to bite the bullet and call my grandmother.I need to tell her about Jon and the wedding.My grandmother was in an uproar, “What do you mean Jon canceled the wedding?” she stated.I then proceeded to tell her the bombshell of how I caught Jon in Dany’s apartment.She was silent for awhile, and then spoke, “I simply cannot believe it, Dany would not do such a thing. Are you sure is it what you saw?”.I explained to her, that I was in shock just like her - but that there was nothing more to say, seeing that Jon was in his boxers and Dany was in a robe.I of course omitted the part of telling her that I was with Robb and pregnant with his child, but those were just details. I still wanted to continue to have my grandmothers financially support. The only thing that matters right now, is that Dany betrayed her. Caring, loving, trustworthy, and predictable Dany - doing the unthinkable.</p>
<p>My grandmother stayed quiet for a minute, and then said “Don’t worry about it. I will handle everything about the wedding. You don’t have to worry about anything.Do you want to come home for awhile? Just say the word.I’ll also make sure your brothers teach that bastard a lesson.The nerve of him.I mean he should feel fortunate of having someone like you.Dany doesn’t hold a candlestick to you.”</p>
<p>“Thats not necessary, grandmother.I don’t know if I want to go home right now.I just can’t even think straight” I say.</p>
<p>“That tramp” my grandmother says referring to Dany. “After all those years, and for her to just betray you like that.I mean it's seems unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know. Believe me I’m still having trouble processing all this. I mean there’s no way that he really likes her, right? I mean you don’t think they love each other?”</p>
<p>“Who knows, I mean maybe she wanted this the whole time you two were together?”</p>
<p>“I know” I say, feeling a bit of regret of having to let Jon go. I glance over at Robb who’s sitting in the living room on his laptop, thinking if I had made the right choice. I mean I do. I did. Perhaps it's not Jon that has me feeling like this. </p>
<p>“Has Dany at least called you to apologize” her grandmother asks. </p>
<p>“No, not yet” I answered.</p>
<p>“Dont worry, she will.And don’t worry about the details of the wedding. I will handle everything.Meanwhile be strong and don’t worry you will find someone else.You're too beautiful to stay single.You will meet someone that’s worthy of you.You're the most beautiful girl in the world.Everything will be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath after Margaery leaves Dany's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Margaery closed the door to her apartment, Dany quickly makes her way to into the room and begins to get dressed. Her mind is going a mile a minute, still reeling from everything that transpired the night prior. One minute she’s pulling up to her apartment arriving back from her trip, then the next minute she finds Jon waiting for her at the doorstep of her complex.Telling her about Margaery, saying that they are not getting married anymore because he’s in love with someone else.And that someone else is her. They have an incredible night and forget about everything and everyone. It is only them two, then boom Margaery stops by and everything is a mess.</p>
<p>Jon walks to where Dany is and tries to reach out to her and hug her, she evades his arms and responds in almost a whisper, “Don’t .. please .. Margaery is in her total right.”</p>
<p>“I promise you - everything will be okay.Marg and I .. we .. we hadn’t been a couple for awhile now. But .. we are not going to discuss this right now. Why don’t we go out and grab a coffee and forget about this for a bit.Let’s take a breather and whatever happens, we will get through this together. You are not going to hide from me, Targeryan.”</p>
<p>On our way out of my building, we pass my doorman and he gives me a worried look. It shouldn’t surprise me that Margaery wasted no time in getting her version of the story out.</p>
<p>“Hi, Selmy,” Jon and I say in unison.</p>
<p>“Ms. Dany, I am really sorry I let her up,” he says. “I, uh .. I didn’t know .. you know ..”</p>
<p>“No. Not at all,” I say. “Don’t worry, Selmy.”</p>
<p>“Did she give you an earful?” Jon asks in a way that seems like all these is a crazy mix-up instead of a life-defining moment between four people.</p>
<p>Selmy slowly smiles. “Uhh .. you can say something like that.I mean, I did get an earful out of it, but don’t worry.” He laughs. “I don’t believe what she said about you .. not most of it, anyway.I know how Ms. Margaery can be.”</p>
<p>He shakes hands with Jon as though they are old friends, which I guess they are becoming.</p>
<p>We walk over to a nearby cafe and grab a coffee for both of us and a breakfast sandwich for him. We drink our coffee in silence, while we wait for his sandwich. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about right now,” I ask.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of what to do with my stuff, Marg had moved some of her things into my loft, while they were renovating her apartment. I need to grab my stuff, and salvage as many belongings as I can fit into my luggage. Then figure out where to stay in the meantime and let her stay there.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome to stay with me if you’d like. I mean we were discussing it in the morning before Marg showed up,” I say.</p>
<p>We both believed that Margaery can be the type of girl that would burn all his stuff and take scissors into his wardrobe</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude in your personal space,” he says.</p>
<p>“Of course. Stay as long as you want,” I say, thinking that he not only wants, but he needs me too.</p>
<p>“Aye, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he says.</p>
<p>Jon grabs his sandwich and then flags a cab down. He leans down and gives me a kiss.Without thinking, I turn my head to give him my cheek. I then remember that we no longer need to hide anymore, so I turn my face again, and our lips meet.</p>
<p>I return to my apartment in a nervous state, replaying everything that has happen in the last twelve hours.I decide to take a long shower, hoping it will release some of the tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon returns a couple hours later with a luggage and two Nike gym bags, all stuffed in a disarray of clothes, shoes, papers, toiletries, and ever some framed photographs. “Mission accomplished,” he says. “She wasn’t home.”</p>
<p>“You can hang your suits in the front closet or you can use the other closet in the guest bedroom,” I say, still trying to absorb everything , although Jon’s presence is helping.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He gets suits out of the bag and shakes them out.He opens the front closet door and begins to hang them up, when he glances towards me. “Don't be alarmed. I’m not moving in.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” I say.Although I sort of begin to panic in my mind a bit. <em>What next? What happens, now?</em> “I just can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>He pulls me into a hug. “What can’t you believe.”</p>
<p>“Everything. All of it. Us.”</p>
<p>As I close my eyes, the phone rings. I jump. “Fuck. Do you think it's her?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it.She’s most likely with Robb, right now. I’m sure.”</p>
<p>I glance at the phone and answer it. <em>Shit </em>it’s my Dad.</p>
<p>“Please tell me this isn’t true?” my dad asks. “I received a very disturbing phone call from Olenna Tyrell.Do you know the things I heard come out of that woman’s mouth? She’s got a mouth piece on her.I mean there is a reason that lady has never remarried. Dany, please tell me none of this true, and that the old lady has finally lost it”</p>
<p>“That depends on what you heard.” I thread carefully.</p>
<p>I glance over to Jon and mouth that it's my father. He grabs the arm of the sofa as though he is bracing for a meteor to fall into my apartment.</p>
<p>“She tells me that Jon canceled the wedding?”</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“And that somehow you are involved with Jon? .. I laughed at her and told her, she had lost her goddamn mind.But she sounded very convincing and was clearly upset.”</p>
<p>“Dad, it's complicated,” I say in admission.</p>
<p>“Daenerys Targaryen!”</p>
<p>“Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you <em>daddy</em> me, young lady. Margaery is your oldest friend. You girls were always attached to the hip. Did Jon try to coerce you into something?He always seemed like a decent young man.”</p>
<p>I explained to my dad that perhaps he should hear my side of the story before casting judgment.“How about innocent until proven guilty, Dad?”</p>
<p>He then states for me to go on and explain myself, but at this point, I’m already heated. I cannot believe that fact that he took their side over mine.I would assume he had faith in his only daughter, <em>his princess</em>. </p>
<p>“Dad, I’m not in the mood at the moment. They were different elements in this situation, but of course Margaery forgot to mention the most important element to her grandmother,” I say.</p>
<p>“Honey, I want to hear it from you not from the Tyrells.”</p>
<p>I stay quiet and then tell him that I am still tired from my trip.“I’ll call you tomorrow to discuss it.”</p>
<p>“Fine.But I expect a phone call from you and I also want to hear about your trip. I love you.”</p>
<p>I hang up the phone with my dad.</p>
<p>“So I gather that the news made its way?” Jon asks me.</p>
<p>“Yup, Olenna called my dad.”</p>
<p>“Only Margaery can make herself look like a victim, she clearly knows how to play the part,” he says. “I mean not only was she cheating on me, but just to add the cherry on top, she ends up being pregnant as well! I’m assuming she forgot to share that piece of information, with her dear ol’ grandmother.”</p>
<p>“By the looks of it, she clearly did not.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I should call Mrs. Tyrell?”</p>
<p>“No .. no .. lets just keep a low profile before everything shakes out.”</p>
<p>“Marg is fucken unbelievable sometimes.</p>
<p>“I know,” I say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watch Jon as he listlessly tidies his belongings and finds his shaving kit.He then takes a shower.I lay down and try to get some rest, since I didn’t get much sleep last night.I watch Jon towel off, put on black boxer briefs, and walk towards me.He asks, if I want him to order me something. He noticed that I hadn’t really eaten anything, other than the coffee.</p>
<p>“I’m not really hungry.”</p>
<p>He gets in the bed and moves his arms around me.He kisses my ear, then my cheek, then my forehead, and then my lips.But neither of us initiate anything more.</p>
<p>“Lets try to get some rest,” he says.</p>
<p>I nod.</p>
<p>For awhile, I lay there and listen to Jon breath.I’m pretty sure he’s fallen asleep, when I say his name, softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he answers.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Aye, .. are you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I say.</p>
<p>Then I feel him shaking and think he’s crying.As I’m about to ask if he is ok, I realize he’s laughing.</p>
<p>“What? Whats so funny?”</p>
<p>“You.” He imitates me. “Its my watch.I loved the one you gave Jon, so I bought one for myself.” He laughs harder.</p>
<p>I allow one small smile. “I couldn’t think!”.</p>
<p>“Apparently.”</p>
<p>“Its your fault, you're the one that left it on the table.”</p>
<p>“I know. I remembered it as soon as you let her in your apartment.Then I thought she might not see it.Then I heard the question … and was waiting for you to come up with something good other than, ‘I bought one just like it’.I was in there shaking my head, like, the jig is up, baby.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s for the best … everything is out in the open now.”</p>
<p>“Aye. An engagement and two friendships, <em>poof</em>,” he says.</p>
<p>“Are you going to talk to Robb?”</p>
<p>He sighs and adjust his pillow.“I don’t know yet, I mean I’m going to wait until he reaches out to me, first.”</p>
<p>“Are you sad about that?”</p>
<p>“What’s the point of being sad?” he says. “We’re here now,” he leans in and gives me a kiss. “Sleep .. let’s try to get some rest.”</p>
<p>I smile and give him a peck on the lips. As I slowly begin to drift away. I hear the phone ring.I glance at it. It’s Margaery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>